1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a laser beam printer having a display apparatus such as an LCD display (liquid crystal display) of interactive type.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in image forming apparatuses such as copying machines, laser beam printers and the like, in consideration of a sheet jam treatment performed by an operator, a large LCD display of interactive type which also acts as an operation panel in an operation portion has been used so that treatment procedures are presented to the operator in an animation fashion.
By the way, in the conventional image forming apparatus having such an LCD display, the LCD display was disposed in an operation panel portion on an upper surface of the apparatus. When the jam treatment is actually being effected, since the operator stoops or looks down, the animation display on the LCD display disposed on the upper surface of the apparatus disappears from the operator's view, with the result that the operator cannot perform the jam treatment while referring to the animation display.